


The life that almost was

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06 didn't happen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Ian centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Fiona does not get custody of Ian because Frank blurts out his paternity in court. </p><p> This work is completely IAN CENTRIC!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is a multi-chapter fic that is just all the happiness Ian (and Mickey) deserve to have, along with a little drama thrown in! Because, really, what is the life of a Gallagher without drama?
> 
> There will be two chapters a day and will be updated EVERYDAY, since the whole thing is written anyway. 
> 
> But the chapter lengths will mostly vary because i'm shit at keeping it steady. (Just thought I should give you a fair warning about that right now)
> 
> Also, speaking of warnings, this fic is long guys. Like seriously long. It kinda got away from me at some point, so despite me lining up all the updates today, it won't be finished for like a month. 
> 
> Other than that, well, I just love Ian Gallagher almost as much as Mickey does, alright? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic and maybe stick with it for a while!!

 Ian’s hand was throbbing and he was quite sure he had damaged his knuckles, but _goddamn_ if it hadn’t been the best feeling, having Frank’s bones break under his hand.

 First, the waste of space drunk had to report them to the CPS and now when Fiona was fighting to get custody and relieve him of the fatherly duties that he never remembered anyway, he had to screw that up too.

 It had all looked fine with Fiona telling the court the story of when Ian had been sick and she was six but still had to carry him and Lip to the hospital when Frank interfered, loudly proclaiming that Ian wasn’t even his anyway.

 Everything was downhill from there, Fiona was yelling at the court that she raised Ian and he was hers in every way that mattered but the damage had already been done.

 All four of his siblings had been handed over to their eldest sister who shared custody with Frank while Ian, he had to wait for the redhead sibling of Frank’s to sign complete legal guardianship over him.

 He wanted to feel betrayed, wanted to breakdown and cry because no matter how ignored or how unimportant he had felt with his siblings, he loved them just as much as they loved him.

 But all he could do was sit still as stone while Clayton finished up the paperwork to take him away from the siblings who were still waiting outside the courthouse.

 Fucking Frank! Ian really wishes he had let Mickey kill him.


	2. Chapter 1

Clayton looks as uncomfortable as Ian feels, but his eyes glaze over Ian’s bandaged knuckles and then over to Frank, whom Ian had definitely done a number on and the teenager notices the slightest hint of a proud smile. 

With the proceedings over though, the trio step outside where a still crying Debbie throws herself at him, Carl following suit. Lip and Fiona are both crying as well and JimmySteve is looking constipated as he holds Liam and watches the Gallaghers. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry Ian. I’m so sorry” Fiona gushes in his ear, sobbing like any mother who had lost her child would. 

And so Ian does what he always does best, shoves his feelings down and supports his family in his usual quiet way. 

“Not your fault Fiona” He assures, voice miraculously steady. 

“No, it’s mine. Never should have done that stupid test!” Lip admits, for once not pretending to be the dick that feelings bounced off of. 

“Can we just blame fucking Frank?” Ian asks, less used to ignoring his feelings entirely when it came to Lip. 

“Of course, always blame me. Struggling single father with five kids raising another one that’s not even -” Frank rambles from the distance. 

It makes Ian wants to go another round at him and his siblings, who had exhausted themselves hurling insults at him and in Lip’s case helping him kick ass, glare, ready to start up again when Clayton steps in for them.

“Shut the fuck up Frank” He orders his brother. 

It seems like that is the first time Fiona and the others even notice their uncle and suddenly his sister is letting go of him and walking to the other man. 

“Look, Mr. Gallagher, uncle Clayton. I know you had to come in and sign papers and everything, but Ian’s one of us. We can return to the way things were and pretend this never -” Fiona began when the older man shook his head. 

“He’s my son. I have known for two years and didn’t want to step in and take him away from the family he was raised with, but now that it has happened anyway, I can assure you, I want him” Clayton said evenly. 

“Oh funny, you want him? You had an affair with our mother, your brother’s wife and you want to come stand here like a fucking upstanding citizen and -” Lip began enraged. 

“I have already signed the documents that state Monica is unfit to be his parent and have sole guardianship for now. My wife has agreed to sign the required documents as well. I cannot say i’m sorry Phillip, but Ian is my son” Clayton insisted and Ian could see Lip going for the hit already. 

“Lip, I’ve got this” Ian stepped in then, already wanting this to be over with. 

His big brother looked his way and Ian reached out to place a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ve got this” He promised again “And i’ll come home alright Debs? Still got to show you those handgrips right Carl? Come on man”

He managed to keep his voice under control, ruffling up Carl’s dark head while still scrounging up a smile for Debbie. 

His family calmed down after that, Debbie’s sobs stopping slowly and Carl giving him one more hug before asking if Ian would really come back. He promised he would, looking his father right in the eye as he did it. 

And then Lip was hugging him hard and Fiona was kissing his forehead. He got to hold Liam for a few seconds before his oldest sister crushed him again. 

“You’re still mine” She whispered in his ear. 

“Always” Ian agreed readily and just like that, the life he knew was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, only the chapters in the very beginning are this short. I swear.


	3. Chapter 2

Clayton is silent the entire drive home and Ian keeps his eyes on the road. He did not want to fight in front of his siblings and he didn’t want to breakdown if he lost, which at the moment was a strong possibility. 

But like hell he was giving up on his family. He’d burn up the northside if he had to, but nothing was keeping him from where he belonged and Ian Clayton Gallagher belongs in the south side of Chicago. 

It was with that very stubborn thought that he walked into the house that he had only visited once before. It felt just as constricting as it did then and he marched quietly to the kitchen table that Aunt Lucy was waiting at before he started out bluntly. 

“So how does this work?” He asked, tone calm. 

“How does what work exactly?” Clayton questioned even as he joined his wife.

“All of this. Because we both know i’m not living here” Ian decided firmly. 

“Actually Ian, you are” Lucy answered, watching the boy standing with crossed arms. 

“No, i’m not. I have a family that needs me and i’m going back. I’m sixteen and whatever papers you have is going to keep me here two years at the most. So we can just work out an arrangement now so your guardianship isn’t questioned for the time i’m meant to be here and then I can leave” Ian recited, the mental speech he had prepared on the ride here falling prettily from his lips. 

“We have an arrangement in mind Ian. It starts with you joining school here and living under this roof as a part of this family” Lucy informed, not one bit ruffled by Ian’s words. 

“Really? You want me? Your husbands son with another woman living with you?” Ian demanded, knowing it was a low blow but he was running out of options soon. 

“He did not cheat on me Ian. He slept with your mother once in a drug induced state well before we were married. And even if I had an issue with that, I am an adult and understand it’s not your fault in anyway, so yes I do want you here” Lucy replied and apparently, Ian wasn’t the only one that had pretty speeches made up in his head. 

“Fucking bullshit!” He cried out, all calm thrown out of the window before whirling towards his father “This is all fucking bullshit! I’m not - this isn’t - i’m southside trash alright? Nothing is gonna fucking change that and i’m not - Fuck you!!”

The rage that had built up when he hit Frank was boiling up inside him again and he was glaring as hard as he could at Clayton while struggling to keep the tears out of his eyes. 

“I’m southside too Ian” Clayton told him mildly, not concerned in the slightest by Ian’s temper. 

“Like fuck you are” Ian snapped. 

“I have spent more years there than you have” The older man pointed out lightly and Ian found himself laughing harshly. The words at the tip of his tongue however died when he heard a new voice. 

“Ian?” It was younger and coming from behind him. 

“Jacob. I told you to stay in your room till we got settled in” Lucy chided, glancing behind Ian and making him turn around as well. 

The kid looked exactly like Ian had a few years ago, the only difference being he was scrawnier but somehow more healthy looking with blue eyes instead of green. 

“I heard the shouting” Jacob answered his mother before glancing in Ian’s direction. 

“You’re really my big brother?” The kid checked and Ian felt his jaw click shut. 

“Uh -” Ian scratched the back of his neck, not quite finding it in him to tell the kid no but desperately wanting to at the same time. 

“It’s kinda awesome you’re finally living with us. Dad had promised I could come meet you when I turned fifteen but I just really didn’t want to grow up alone” Jacob told him, eyes shining bright and smile on his face, like Ian hadn’t been shouting obscenities at his parents two seconds ago. 

“How uh, how old are you?” Ian found himself asking because for the first time, he knew his puppy dog look was being turned on him. 

“Thirteen” Jacob answered promptly. 

“Okay” Ian says for the lack of anything better. 

“Well, Jake guess you get to show Ian his room then?” Clayton asked, making Ian’s discomfort transform back into anger. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He demanded of his father. 

“Don’t you want to see your room? It’s just the guest room for now but -” Jacob was babbling when Ian sighed and cut across. 

“Listen kiddo, you maybe wanna go back upstairs for now?” he asked as gently as he could, but Clayton had other plans. 

“Ian doesn’t want to stay Jake” The older man informed. 

“What? Why not?” The kid demanded immediately as Ian glared at his father’s little smirk. 

“I got a family that needs me Jacob” Ian answered through his teeth. 

“Oh, what for?” Jacob asked, frowning as he attempted to understand. 

Ian had no idea how to answer that question and was almost grateful when Lucy stepped in for him. 

“Ian grew up with more responsibilities Jake, remember I told you he has three younger siblings because of his mother” The woman explained. 

“But he’s still staying. He’s going to figure out how to balance the family he has because of his mother and the family he now has with us” Clayton added. 

It was then that Ian knew he had lost, even the five percent of hope he had been holding on to was gone and his shoulders slumped in defeat.


	4. Chapter 3

Dinner had been awkward, Jacob talked of the new school Ian would be going to while Lucy served him pot roast and Clayton sat at the head of the table completely collected. 

Ian hadn’t said a word, he had cried a little in the bathroom when he had gone to freshen up and then joined them downstairs with a vow of silence that he kept until he was back in the room that was now his. 

Clayton had followed him up and informed him that they would go sign him up for school and then better furnish his room tomorrow and the day after they could go to the South side to get his things and Ian had nodded but otherwise ignored the man from where he was curled up on his bed. 

He didn’t bother turning around when he heard the knock and the sound of the door opening again. 

“Ian?” Jacob asked, shuffling into the room “What happened to your hand?”

“Hit Frank” Ian answered bluntly. 

“Oh” The younger boy paused before asking “ Do you miss your family?

The question surprised Ian into turning around to see the pajama clad teen standing by his bed. He bit his lip trying to force the tears back down before sighing.

“Yeah” He confessed. 

“Do you want to tell me about them? You have five other siblings right? What are their names?” Jacob questioned, taking Ian’s answer as permission to get on the older boy’s bed. 

“Uh, Fiona, she’s the oldest and she takes care of all of us, Lip is the second, he’s the smartest piece of - he’s really smart. I’m the third and Debbie is uh, she’s my little sister, extremely sweet. Carl’s the next, he’s cool kid and likes to blow stuff up and then Liam, he’s just a baby” Ian answered, sitting up as he spoke. 

“Wow.” Jacob sounded genuinely impressed and Ian found himself throwing back the covers in invitation “Wanna sleep now?”

That seemed to surprise the younger kid but he was quick to accept the offer and snuggle in and if the older Gallagher felt a bit more comfortable in a room where there was someone’s breathing to listen to again, well that was just for him to know.


	5. Chapter 4

 Ian had woken up early as usual and seeing the younger kid still sleeping, he’d exited the room with a sigh. A part of him wanted to run, and maybe clear his mind but already knew that wasn’t the best option, and so he settled for working out downstairs.

He pushed himself well past the hour mark, when finally, the rest of the house started to wake up. It was still strange to him, this silence, but Ian remained tight lipped until the coffee pot was on and Clayton and Lucy were both in the kitchen.

“I have a job” He starts bluntly

“What do you do?” Clayton asked, genuinely interested.

“Work in a grocery store” Ian answered.

“Well, you don’t need it, you can quit” Lucy offered, instantly making the teenager's hackles rise.

“I’m not quitting, I need the money” He argued, mind already set on not losing this one.

“Ian, you’ll be given the same allowance as Jacob” The woman informed gently and he didn't bother holding back a snort. No south side kid knew what an allowance was.

“I’m not using the money you give me to put dinner on the table for my siblings.” He snapped.

“Ian -” She tried again, when he stubbornly shook his head.

“Look they need the money so I need the job” He said firmly.

“Right. Anything else?” Clayton asked, clarifying when he noticed the raised eyebrow “Anything else you want to tell us”

 Ian thought about it for a second, considered the best way to phrase this before giving up and just going for it. If they threw him out, then good, it’s what he wanted.

“I’m gay” He admitted, body tensing for a reaction out of habit.

“Oh! Do you - have a partner?” Lucy questions, overcoming her surprise in under a second.

“Work with him actually” Ian sighed, because of course it would just be his luck that they remain completely unphased.

“So definitely no compromise on the job front then?” Clayton teased and Ian could feel his jaw drop.

“Uh no” The teen confirmed.  

“Okay, are you working today?” The older man checked and when Ian nodded continued “Can you take the day off?”

“I guess” He frowned “Why?”

“We have a few things to sort out first” came the answer that Ian didn’t ask to be elaborated.

“If - uh, if i’m not going down today, can I have my best friend over?” He asked instead.

“Of course” Was the immediate reply and Ian simply sighed, giving them a quick nod as rushed off to take a shower.

 *****

Mandy could not believe Ian was gone.

 Yesterday was definitely her strangest day in the Gallagher house, because she had never once seen Fiona being the weak one.The eldest Gallagher had cried and screamed at Frank for taking her kid away and Vee had come in to soothe the hysterical girl, passing her off to her boyfriend only after she'd drained herself to the point of falling asleep.

 Then the Gallagher neighbor had gone on to get both Debbie and Carl into bed, while Lip chose to drown himself in alcohol and smoke until he was so high he couldn’t remember his name before passing out.

 She loved Lip, she knew that. But even he didn’t compare to what the Milkovich girl felt for Ian.

 The redhead was her best friend and was more important to her than anyone else.

 Ian was her rock. He was the one person she could always count on, and the one person who had never hurt her or let her down or missed a chance to defend her. And without him, she wasn’t sure what to do.

 JimmySteve was still in Fiona’s room, neither of them getting out of bed this morning, so Mandy halfheartedly served breakfast for the younger kids.

 Once that was done though, She moved to the living room, her pointless lingering changing only when she received a text from Ian.

_meet me please._


	6. Chapter 5

She was nervous when she knocked on the front door of the Northside Gallagher residence, even more so when it was opened by a woman who looked like she had popped right out of a daytime sitcom about housewives. 

Her tension however, disappeared the instant she heard loud footsteps and saw the giant form of Ian Gallagher heading her way. 

“MANDS! You came!” Ian’s relief was palpable as his long limbs wrapped around her. 

“Of course I did shithead” She smiled, hugging him just as tight. 

A slight throat clearing led to the two of them shuffling in, while the door shut behind them and Mandy openly took in the new house and Ian’s new family.

“Hi” the younger boy that looked uncannily like Ian greeted. 

“Right. Mandy, Jacob and ummm his parents” Ian introduced awkwardly. 

“Shit, the kid looks so much like you, it’s creepy” Mandy exclaimed in surprise, and that seemed to relax Ian enough to get a short laugh. 

“Yeah, I noticed that” He shrugged while Jacob grinned brightly. “This is Mandy Milkovich”

“Like Terry Milkovich?” Clayton asked, surprising Mandy and Ian both. 

“Yeah my father.” Mandy answers “You know him?”

“Know he hates Gallaghers, specially redheaded ones” Clayton answers, making Mandy roll her eyes. 

“Might explain some things” Ian sighed, shrugging it off instead of asking for explanation about any shared history between Terry and Clayton. 

“Not like you have to worry about him anymore” Mandy teased, trying to lighten Ian's mood only to receive a glare 

“Remember two years ago when not having Frank for a father was supposed to be a good thing?” She asked, glancing over at her best friend, even as they took their seats in the living room. 

Neither South side kid was used to having parents wanting to talk to the friends you invite over, or having parents at all, period; but they had no options now and were instead struggling to keep things normal. 

“Like he wouldn’t find ways to screw my life up one way or another” Ian bitched, anger at Frank returning with impressive force.

“Yeah I think giving you a nosebleed is not on the same scale as taking you away from Fiona” She reminded. 

“Frank hit Ian?” Clayton was already straightening out in his seat, a new sharpness to his tone and Mandy winced at the slip up, even as she turned to Ian apologetically. 

“From time to time. Not a big deal” Ian shrugged, before quickly turning to Mandy again “What happened last night?” 

“Oh. Uh. Lip hit him with the baseball bat and Carl’s staying away from the rat poison but he definitely put something in Frank’s pants. Fiona mostly screamed and then threw him out after that, had JimmySteve and Lip dump him in the usual dumpster and Debbie threatened him with a shiv if he got anywhere near the house, so he’s not getting in anytime soon again” Mandy reeled off. 

Ian noticed both Lucy and Jacob looking stunned, and Clayton looked a bit pleased. He was too, they couldn’t keep Frank away forever, but at least some good had come out of all this.

“I’m still sending my brothers after him tonight ” Mandy added as an after thought, making Ian freeze. 

“Does - does Mickey know?” He asked cautiously. 

“No, dad got back yesterday so I haven’t been home” The brunette shrugged.

“Could you maybe not tell your brothers?” Ian wondered quietly, avoiding his bestfriend's eyes. 

“Are you seriously protecting Frank’s ass?” She demanded with horror. “I mean Fiona has custody now, it’s not like you’ll all get tossed into the system without him anymore” 

“I know. I don’t care about Frank. Just -” Ian trailed off. It's not like he could tell her he wanted to be the one that talked to Mickey about this mess. 

“Just what Ian?” Mandy asked even as she glanced down at Ian’s bandaged hand. “You get that looked at?”

“Nothing’s broken” He assured. “And i’ll handle Frank okay?”

“You wanna start with handling yourself first dumbass? Like what the fuck? You think about what -” Mandy began, choosing to ignore their company and just get to the point, when Ian clenched his hand and took in a deep breath. 

“Don’t. Just, it’s whatever. I’m fine” He bit out. 

“Sure you are assface. So the reason you didn’t call Fiona or Lip isn’t cuz you’re worried about breaking down” Mandy scoffed, Ian gritting his teeth with an effort to remind himself that it wasn't her that he was angry with. It was Frank and Clayton, and Lucy, definitely Monica too and the system that thought it was a good idea to ship him off.

Before Ian could calm himself enough to answer though, Lucy was standing up and drawing their attention away. 

“Why don’t you two take this conversation upstairs and i’ll bring you something to eat in a little while?” The woman asked. 

Neither one of them needed to be told twice. They simply jumped to their feet, more than willing to get out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Clayton Gallagher was admittedly in awe of his firstborn. 

From the moment he walked into the courthouse, he had seen the boy’s quiet strength. It showed in the blank facade he kept up within the room despite being furious. He hadn’t shown the animosity he felt for Frank even when it was written so clearly on his knuckles. 

He saw it again in the way he had stayed strong and comforted his siblings and how the anger and helplessness only really slipped out once they were within the four walls of the house. 

He saw how easily Ian covered it up for Jacob’s sake, obviously sensitive to the younger boy’s feelings after having gotten used to watching out for three younger kids. 

He hadn’t expected to wake up in the middle of the night and find Jacob curled up in Ian’s bed either, but seeing his sons fast asleep, younger one tucked in with his big brother had tugged at Clayton’s heart. 

Ian had been perfectly quiet and well behaved while they signed him up for his new school for the next semester and didn’t talk at all unless he had something important to say. When he did however, he was stubborn and unyielding. 

Not to mention the fierce loyalty he had to his siblings that Clayton had never shared with his own brothers. 

Still, he knew the kid wasn’t alright. He could tell Ian had cried before dinner and cried again twice the next day, the red rimming his eyes giving it away.

He knew better than to call him out on it and wound that quiet pride of holding it all together but he worried. A sixteen year old needed a break and he had to talk to someone. 

It was probably why he was so relieved when Mandy had shown up, practically demanding for Ian’s breakdown and from what he could tell, she got her way. He hadn’t heard a sound from the room of course and Lucy had left the snacks outside, respecting their privacy and everything. 

But when the two came downstairs, Ian looked like a mess. He hadn’t tried to cover it and the silent dare for anyone to mention it didn’t go unnoticed. Instead of taking that up, his wife insisted Mandy stay for dinner and Ian had been slightly more relaxed in her presence. 

That, of course, was why Clayton managed to corner the Milkovich girl while Ian was busy. 

“Don’t be a stranger” He informed her “Ian clearly needs a friend and you are welcome any time”

“I knew you can’t be worse than Terry or Frank, but you actually give a shit about him” Mandy sounded surprised. 

“If you can believe that, yes” He admitted, earning a nod of what he hoped was approval from the girl. 

“Oh and about your brothers and Frank, that still on the table?” He asked, right as she walked away and definitely caught her smile. 

He was going to do right by Ian. The kid was special.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Ian was headed to the Southside. Clayton had promised to pick him up in the evening with all his things but for now, he was headed home, alone. 

"You got a minute?” Clayton asked, motioning him towards the kitchen and Ian tried to not be frustrated. 

“We were wondering if you want to invite your boyfriend for lunch tomorrow?” Lucy questioned, instantly making his jaw drop. 

He could practically feel Mickey decking him at the mere suggestion of something as insane as lunch with the Northside Gallaghers. Hell, he was still not sure how the other boy was going to react to him now that he was moving, let alone everything else. 

“It’s complicated” Ian mumbled honestly. 

“Too new to meet the family?” Lucy checked, earning a startled laugh. 

“Too closeted. Southside and gay don’t exactly mix well” He corrected. 

“Lucky this isn’t the south side then” She pointed out, making Ian sigh. 

“Why don’t you try asking him before you give us an answer?” Clayton offered and Ian almost felt like a normal teenager exasperated with his parents, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine but if you hear I got stabbed, then you might want to know it’s because you made me ask him” Ian warned, not completely joking

“Your potential murderer got a name?” Clayton teased. 

“Mickey Milkovich” Ian smiled slightly despite himself, because when had he ever gotten a chance to mention Mickey and his relationship status with the boy to anyone. 

“Mandy’s brother?” Lucy sounded surprised. 

“You are dating Terry Milkovich’s gay son? Ian, do you have a death wish?” Clayton demanded, the good mood he had been in disappearing instantly. 

It was one thing to be friends with a Milkovich, which in itself was an unheard of concept and sure Mandy seemed to have Ian’s best interest, but this? 

“It’s not like anyone knows. Mandy doesn’t even know” Ian defended instantly.

“But it’s still important to you? because if you aren’t serious about this Ian, cutting your loses before Terry decides to bury you in some unmarked grave -” Clayton was worrying and Ian was definitely sighing now. 

“It’s important. Very important” Ian informed 

“Well, at least it explains the stabbing.” Clayton tried, still sounding doubtful. 

“So you still want me to ask him?” Ian wondered with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, we’re sure” Lucy answered while her husband tried to nod. 

“Okay” The teenager shrugged. “See you” 

And it wasn’t until Ian was on the L and halfway to the southside that he realised how quickly and how easily he had fallen into conversation with Clayton and Lucy. 

So much for the silent treatment that lasted one dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Mickey's next! Thank God!


	9. Chapter 8

He was back in the South side after what felt like a lot longer than two days.

“Ian? Is this real? Are you back?” Fiona asked, jumping up from where she was sitting by the kitchen counter the moment she caught sight of him entering the house. 

“Yeah, for now” Ian assured, pulling his sister into a hug and pretending to not see the tears.

“How are you?” Fiona wanted to know once she was satisfied with the hug.

“Fine.” He answered before noticing her incredulous look “I’m not starting school yet and i’m keeping my job so for now, it’s okay” 

“You are keeping your job?” She asked surprised. 

“Yeah, need the money for the squirrel fund right?” Ian smiled and this time Fiona couldn’t keep the tears from spilling. 

“I love you kiddo” She told him, smiling through her tears because maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she still had both her boys backing her. 

*

“Where the fuck have you been?” Mickey asked, when Ian finally showed up at their usual rooftop. 

The afternoon sun was burning bright and the day was hot even for the height of summer in Chicago and once Ian had been certain that none of his siblings were going to be home at least for a few hours, he had taken the chance to find Mickey instead. 

“You know how CPS hauled our ass away?” Ian asked, making Mickey roll his eyes. 

“Yeah Gallagher, Frank squealed, you hit the rodeo, Fiona got custody, what’s new?” Mickey drawled. 

“Well, she got custody of the others, not me” Ian answered, trying his best to sound casual about it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey demanded, straightening up and looking towards Ian with a new intensity. 

“Frank’s not my father remember?” Ian asked, dropping his eyes to stare at his shoes. 

“Fuck!! You got shipped to the northside dad?” The Milkovich frowned. 

“Yeah, officially my legal guardian as of two days ago” He answered with a shrug. 

Mickey stayed strangely silent and Ian couldn’t help but continue to avoid his eyes. It’s why he was surprised when he saw the older boy get down from his little perch and move forward to raise Ian’s face to his.

“You alright?” Mickey checked almost gently. 

“They are good people but it’s still fucked up” Ian confessed quietly. 

“Yeah, tell me about it. When do you gotta move?” He asked. 

“Already did. Been two nights” Ian replied quietly. 

“But you still get to come down here?” Mickey asked next, this time taking over Ian’s job of studying the floor. 

“Sure. I still work here” Ian shrugged, startling Mickey into looking up. 

“You gotta work?” The other boy sounded surprised.

“I want to. Fiona still needs the money so i’m keeping my job” Ian confirmed. 

“Fuck Gallagher, only you” Mickey laughed, before surprising Ian with a quick kiss. 

The shorter boy had been about to draw away when Ian tugged him by the back of his neck to crash their lips back together with a new urgency. Things devolved quite quickly after that, their clothes coming off and their bodies coming together. 

Ian channeled everything he felt into the action of fucking Mickey, shrugging off the outside world and focusing solely on the moans and groans coming from the boy under him and soon both of them were collapsing into a sweaty mess under the sun. 

“It’s just two years, i’ll be back when I hit eighteen” Ian decided out loud. 

“You insane firecrotch? No one wants to come back to this shithole” Mickey countered, making Ian shrug by his side. 

“Cuz usually no one has anything here to come back to” Ian answered, letting Mickey think about that for a while as they remained in silence. 

“I’m scared” The redhead admitted after about ten minutes. “I’m scared of having a new life, I’m scared my family won’t want me anymore, i’m scared of not belonging anywhere, because i’m going to be too southside to fit up there and that’s fine, but what if everyone here starts to think I don’t belong here? What if you think that Mickey?”

“If I think you’re becoming a northside prick, i’ll kick your ass all the way back down here” Mickey shrugged easily. 

Ian laughed at that because it meant Mickey was not giving up on him. Mickey was not going to brand him into something he wasn’t simply because of where he lived now. 

“You do that” Ian agreed, before hesitating for a moment and ventured. “But uh there’s one maybe good thing about all this”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Mickey asked. 

“I get my own room, with a bed and a lock on the door and privacy...” Ian trailed off as Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You get to jack off? That’s your fucking bright side?” Mickey demanded. 

“Well, I get to jack off or I get to have you do it for me” Ian mumbled, praying that sounded braver than it did in his head. 

“You saying what I think you’re saying tough guy?” Mickey asked, by now propped up on his elbow and looking at Ian again. 

“It’s not like anyone from here is going to catch us” Ian shrugged, trying to affect an air of indifference. 

“Right and what about your new dad and -” Mickey began when Ian hurriedly cut across. 

“I told them i’m gay” He says “And I might have also mentioned you”

“What?” Mickey’s voice had become flat. 

“Well when I said I was gay, they asked if I was seeing anyone and I didn’t exactly want to explain whatever this is we have here, so I just said yes and then it came up again and they asked for a name and when I said Milkovich, it kind of freaked Clayton out a bit because he knows Terry and knows we’ll be buried six feet under if he ever finds out and asked me if it was important enough to not get the fuck out when I still have a chance and I said yes, so now they think we’re dating and asked me to ask you to come over for lunch tomorrow” Ian said it all in a single breath before squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for Mickey to maybe punch him. 

What he hadn’t expected was the Milkovich to start laughing. It was open and carefree and so much like when Ian had slept over at Mickey’s last week that all the Gallagher could do was gape. 

“I ain’t eating fancy shit Gallagher” Mickey informed once he caught his breath and Ian was still staring at him with a stupid look on his face.

“You’ll come?” he asked, stunned beyond belief. 

“You mention a bed and privacy?” Mickey checked, Ian frantically nodding his head until the Milkovich simply shrugged. 

“Guess that’s good enough” He smirked.


	10. Chapter 9

Ian was doing well all things considered. He had been in a good mood since Mickey’s surprising acceptance and sure, things got a little rocky when he had to pack up his things and officially move out of the house, Carl had caught him the exact moment he had decided to let himself cry and the younger boy had simply hugged him tight. 

He had brushed it off and cheered his brother up by giving him his favorite knife and making him promise not to use it on anything living without consulting Ian first. Then he’d stuck around for another hour before Clayton showed up and he had to leave. 

Still, at least he’d seen his siblings yesterday and Mickey hopefully hadn’t changed his mind about lunch tomorrow and he’d be back to work the day after that, so things were okay for the moment. 

They were at a mall, Jacob talking Ian’s ear off about everything under the sun as they finally made their way to the arcade where Ian had promised to play whatever the younger kid wanted, but Clayton and Lucy had suggested they stop at the food court first.

Jacob had no problem with that of course and had promptly disappeared off to get his favorite drink while Ian sat with people he refused to think of as his father and stepmother, Mandy taking up Jacob’s job of talking rapidly in his ear.

He was still listening to all the ways Lip was an asshole when he spotted the younger kid making his way back to them, his favorite drink spilled all over him and looking close to tears. 

Ian’s gaze naturally flit around the space, easily landing on the large group of teens in the corner, all of them watching Jacob. So the kid wasn’t clumsy and hadn’t had an accident. 

“Mandy, I gotta go” Ian said into the phone exactly as Jacob reached the table. 

“Can we go home?” Jacob asked, head ducked down while Ian glanced towards the other kids again. 

“Of course sweetie” Lucy was already on her feet and Ian could see from Clayton’s expression that this was a common enough occurrence. 

“We’re not going anywhere” Ian interrupted, making Jacob startle and glance up at him with wide eyes. “Who did this?” 

“No one, I - I tripped” Jacob mumbled “Please can we go?” 

Clayton was standing up as well, resignation already on his face when Ian sighed. 

“We’re not going Jacob. Listen to me.” Ian stood, catching the younger boy by his shoulder “You and me are going to the restroom so you can wash that off and maybe flip your shirt so it doesn’t look so bad and then we’re going to get that drink”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clayton exchange a glance with his wife as the two of them slowly lowered themselves back into their seats. 

“I don’t want to, I just want to go” Jacob pleaded, the tears finally starting to spill. 

“No. Look at me” Ian insisted, raising the younger kid’s face “Let’s get something cleared up here kiddo, No one fucks with the Gallaghers.” 

Jacob sniffled, the tears not really stopping as he stared up at his older brother’s determined face. Ian was tall and looked strong and intimidating but he wasn’t anything like Ian. 

“Please?” he tried one last time and Ian had to suppress a sigh, this kid’s going to need more pep talk. 

“Hear me out okay? You know why no one fucks with the Gallaghers? Because usually when you mess with one, you mess with all of us. Now I get that’s new for you, but you wanted a brother right? Well, this is what brother’s do best, they have each other’s back. So if I walk down there and ask them to get you the drink they made you spill, are you going to have my back Jacob?” 

Lucy was impressed, she had never been able to stop the bullying Jacob usually had to deal with before because he never gave her names or even admitted to anything that happened. 

She had mostly hoped he would eventually stop being picked on, but Ian was obviously not the standing down type and she knew that with or without Jacob, the older boy was going over and sorting this out. He had too much experience being a big brother not to.

“Connor has a brother who is a senior and they have all their friends with them Ian, you can’t go there” Jacob tried to plead, because he didn’t want Ian getting in trouble. 

“Connor the one that did this?” Ian checked, not bothered in the slightest by any kid there. 

“No” Jacob answered, shaking his head frantically. 

“Okay, who was it?” Ian pressed. 

“Ian they are seniors!” Jacob protested and Ian couldn’t hold back a sigh anymore. 

“And i’m southside.” Ian shrugged, but that didn’t seem to mean much to the thirteen year old. “Name Jacob”

“Max, he’s Connor’s best friend” Jacob finally relented. 

“Okay, let’s go” Ian nodded, preparing to lead Jacob away when Clayton reached out to grab his elbow. 

“I can tell it’s too late to ask you not to fight, but don’t throw the first punch” He advised, earning himself an eyeroll. 

“Wasn’t planning to” Ian assured. 

“And honey don’t get hurt please” Lucy added, her words making Ian pause and stare at her for a second. 

When he was sure it was him she was talking to, he managed a tight nod.


	11. Chapter 10

There were eight boys at the table, three of them evidently the seniors Jacob mentioned, sitting with their girlfriends. The five younger boys had taken notice of a freshly washed up Jacob trudging reluctantly in front of Ian and were nudging at one of the taller boys, who growled momentarily at the kid before glancing Ian’s way.

“Who are you?” The boy asked. 

“The guy whose brother Max owes a drink to” Ian answered, looking towards the smaller brunet that Jacob had mentioned was Max. 

“You trying to start something here?” The senior demanded, standing up now. 

“Only if you don’t do the smart thing and get him that drink” Ian replied, voice still cool as he placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. 

“Listen to me red, you obviously don’t know who you are talking to -” Another senior began when the older Gallagher cut across. 

“I’m talking to the guy that’s going to get his ass kicked in front of his girlfriend if he doesn’t make sure my brother gets his drink” Ian snapped.

“You think you can take me?” The boy from earlier that Ian was guessing was Connor’s brother asked. 

“You don’t want the answer to that. So last time i’m asking nicely, get him that drink” 

Ian’s tone had been even but he had already expected the guy to try hit him. It took him no effort to get a hold of the other boy’s hand, twisting it easily and pinning him to the table. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want your parents called in by the police for fighting in public? But I don’t mind, so either he gets that drink or you and your friends go home with a couple of broken bones, your call” He threatened in a much darker voice.

*

Ian’s mind was on Mickey and Carl. He knew both of them would be disappointed he hadn’t caused a scene, hadn’t even given the guy that picked on his brother a proper beat down. 

But the kids hadn’t been worth it, they had simply gotten Jacob the drink and an extra brownie because Ian made them and then Ian had dragged the younger redhead to the arcade to play like they had originally meant to. 

“Ian?” Jacob called, distracting him from his thoughts “Thanks” 

“Anytime” Ian smiled, ruffling up his little brother’s hair, internally wondering how he was already fond of the kid. 

“And i’m sorry” Jacob added, making the older boy cock an eyebrow. 

“You got into trouble before you even started school and you will have to see them again then and there aren’t going to be parents or anyone around and -” Jacob was still babbling when Ian sighed. So that’s what bothered the kid, he had thought he’d scared him or something. 

“Relax, i’ve had my share of being punched in the face and locked in closets” Ian shrugged, not bothered by any potential future harm from classmates. 

“You have?” It was Lucy that asked the question, turning around from where she was sitting shotgun in the car. 

“Sure. I was the scrawny target too” Ian answered, eyeing Jacob again and thinking again of how much the kid looked like him. Just fewer freckles and eyes a shade of blue.

“And now you’re going to be targeted again because of me” Jacob sounded genuinely distressed at the thought. 

“I’ll be fine alright? I can take care of myself. Don’t worry about it” Ian waved it away, but it didn’t seem that easy. 

“Ian you don’t know the things they do!” Jacob protested.

“He’s right. I know southside is rough, but these kids can be vicious too. You shouldn’t underestimate them” Clayton advised, making Ian flop back against his seat. 

“I have a pretty good ranking in the ROTC and a black belt in Karate. The last kid’s leg I broke needed three pins to fix it up. Trust me, i’m good” Ian assured. 

“Please tell me the last part was a joke” Lucy pleaded, turning to face Ian again. 

“It was in karate class, perfectly acceptable. I didn’t even get in trouble” Ian promised, smirking now. 

“I don’t care. No breaking bones” The woman instructed, making him shrug. 

“But Ian, it won’t just be a fight. They’ll always find a way to hurt you.”Jacob continued to worry. 

“They always hurt you?” Ian asked, frowning when Jacob didn’t answer. “Well, they are going to stop. Like I said, no one fucks with the Gallaghers” 

“You know it’s just going to be you and me in school” Jacob pointed out.

“And we’ll be fine. They don’t hurt you without crossing me. And if they manage to hurt me, let’s just say, they’ve got to be extremely dumb to hurt me” Ian was outright grinning. 

“What happens when they hurt you?” Clayton asked, curious despite himself. 

He had already heard what happened to his brother of course, but this was a level of confidence he had never seen before. Ian just had pure and absolute trust that people have his back and it showed in his smile.

“You met Mandy. She doesn’t look it, but pissing her off? Bad idea. But you already know crossing a Milkovich is a death sentence. And we’re talking about two of them here. Of course they have to get there before my family cuz you don’t just touch Fiona’s kid and walk away. Doesn’t happen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the missed updates guys! I decided on a last minute weekend trip!! Also, todays chapters are unedited since I only just got in... i'll edit them first thing in the morning!! So if you spotted any mistakes... sorry again!


	12. Chapter 11

Ian was in bed, arms wrapped around the smaller form of Mickey Milkovich, both of them just breathing quietly and basking in the after glow and right then, life was as perfect as it could get. 

He still couldn’t believe Mickey had actually come, Ian had spent half of last night thinking up of all the excuses the other boy would give so he wouldn’t have to show up to meet Ian’s new suburban family. 

Eventually he had given up on sleep and worked out from four in the morning until sunlight hit. Then he managed to go on a run and take a long shower and toy around with his breakfast, checking his phone for a text from Mickey that said he was cancelling. 

At some point, Clayton had left with Jacob to the nearest grocery store and Ian had skipped out so he could wander towards the L and hang around debating whether or not to make the trip to the south side. 

Then Mickey had shown up and everything had fallen in place just like that. They were back in their little bubble where the outside world didn’t matter and they chased each other halfway back to the house. 

Lucy had been in the kitchen and Clayton and Jacob weren’t back, so Ian had taken the chance to get Mickey in his new room and immediately christened the bed that was now his. 

And that brought them to this moment, where Ian let himself enjoy the warmth of Mickey pressed against him and his scent calming everything in Ian. 

“Mick?” Ian asked, carefully breaking the silence 

“Course you gotta talk Gallagher” Mickey grumbled, making Ian grin into his shoulder. 

“Are you complaining that I ruined the moment?” He teased, earning himself a pinch on his thigh. 

“Fuck off” Mickey answered, still comfortable with Ian’s arm draped over his waist and pulling him close. 

Ian outright giggled for a moment before pressing a kiss into the back of the other boy’s neck. 

“Sorry about the talking, just... I gotta ask Mick” Ian hesitated. 

“Why man?” Mickey sighed, turning around in Ian’s arms anyway. 

“It’s not what you think. I don’t want to know what this is if you don’t want to think about that shit. Just...just tell me if you can get used to this” Ian spoke softly, eyes focusing on Mickey’s bare torso rather than his face. 

Mickey leaned forward, hand finding its way to Ian’s hair and pulling him up gently to press their lips together. It was a lazy kiss, the kind Ian had had exactly once before, the one time he had woken up in Mickey’s arms. 

“That answer your question?” He asked against Ian’s lips and the redhead could practically feel himself get dizzy with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some kudos/comments!! 
> 
> (And i'll reply to the ones I already have first thing tomorrow! Sorry!!)
> 
> p.s - this chapter is currently unedited too!


	13. Chapter 12

Jacob didn’t understand Mickey and Ian. 

Not in the sense that he didn’t understand a gay couple, he knew sometimes men dated other men or women dated other women. That wasn’t his problem. 

He was more confused about the dark haired boyfriend of his brother’s. When they met, the older boy had taken one look at Jacob and full on groaned, but that had just made Ian laugh. 

The other boy had shoved Ian away hard and muttered something about the resemblance being creepy, which yeah, Jacob already knew because after Mandy mentioned it, Ian had shown him a picture of himself from a couple of years ago. 

Once that interaction was over, Jacob had started puzzling over the couple, especially Mickey. 

In the past four days since he met his brother, he had seen that Ian was much older than his sixteen years. There was always a weight to him that made him kinder than boys his age, stronger too. His smiles were either encouraging or secretive and his resolve absolute. 

But the Ian that he saw now with Mickey was, he was a whole other person. His smiles were bright and carefree, he straight up laughed actually, the sound warm and pleasant. 

His eyes were always on his boyfriend, tracking his every move and he teased relentlessly, ducking out of several hits, while accepting a few others. He talked freely too, filling in easily for Mickey who mostly either cursed or grumbled at things. 

Jacob watched the way Mickey more often than not asked Ian to shut up while struggling to hold in a smile and the way Ian so easily lit up at so much as an eyeroll from his boyfriend. 

So maybe they didn’t kiss or hold hands or even touch each other and sure Mickey mostly called Ian by anything other than his name, but it was so easy to see Ian was in love and that seemed to make him so much younger

And seeing someone make Ian that happy, it kinda made it hard to be scared of crass knuckle tattoos or point blank and sometimes sarcastic answers that made up Mickey Milkovich. He knew he should be, but he really wasn’t.


	14. Chapter 13

Clayton woke up for the first time in four days to a sight that wasn't his son working out downstairs. He smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen where his wife already had the coffee pot on. 

“Ian sleeping in today?” He asked lightly. 

“I’m glad he is” She smiled. 

Her relief was something he shared. After yesterday, Clayton found himself thanking the world for the existence of Milkovich’s for the second time that week.

While Mandy had definitely made Ian uncoil from the tightness he had wound himself into, Mickey seemed to simply cut those strings entirely. 

The boy was everything Clayton had expected a Milkovich to be, crass, rude, sarcastic, short tempered and needless to say rough. As it turns out though, the roughness was only around the edges and did not apply to Ian at all. 

To Ian, Mickey was indulgent, tolerating him the same way someone with a very spazzed hyperactive puppy would - with fond exasperation and easy affection. He ordered his boyfriend to shut the fuck up but was evidently glad when Ian didn’t care to listen.

And Clayton was too. He had never expected to sit at lunch and listen to Ian talk non-stop but apparently, the boy shared more than just his looks with Jacob. All the chatter and innocence was just hidden away.

He was still sipping coffee thoughtfully when Ian trudged in, looking sleepy with ruffled hair that he refused to think of as sex hair, bedhead would just have to do. 

“Morning” The teenager mumbled, heading straight for the coffee pot. 

“You’re up! Thought you were sleeping in?” Lucy asked, also taking in his relaxed features. 

“Gotta open the store on time or Linda will have my ass” Ian sighed, not noticing that Clayton and Lucy were both in shock over the normalcy he was displaying. 

“Don’t you open at 9?” Clayton checked, it was just five past six after all. 

“Yeah. But Fiona’s off at 7 so I gotta go help Debs with things for the daycare before I go to the shop” Ian clarified before adding as an after thought “At least it’s the last week before summer is up”

The older couple were smart enough to not ask about the day care itself, not really wanting to push for details and have him clam up. 

“Okay then, Mickey still sleeping?” Lucy asked instead, finally making Ian pay complete attention. 

“Uh, should be up in ten minutes” He answered, a little warily.

There had been no conversation about Mickey staying the night, he had only come over for lunch anyway but between conversation and the games the three teenagers spent the evening playing, the invitation extended to dinner and Ian offered to clean up, Mickey simply watching him before the pair headed to bed without receiving any protests.

“Right, well i’ll just get on to breakfast for you boys then?” She questioned, making Ian frown. 

“You really don’t have to do that. we’re good on coffee” He assured. 

“Ian, breakfast is going to be on the table in thirty minutes” Lucy countered firmly, the boy simply nodding, frown still on his face. 

“You and Mickey seem to work well together” Clayton commented then, earning a startled laugh. 

“What?” Ian demanded, clearly stunned. 

“I get that growing up southside means you would never hear this, but those two Milkovich’s are definitely good for you” The older redhead smiles, taking the liberty to speak his mind. 

When Ian seemed lost for words, green eyes blinking with disbelief, Clayton’s smile widened. 

“I already made it clear to Mandy to invite herself over anytime and that extends to Mickey too Ian. I’m just glad we found out before we got around to changing your bed” 

The words had Ian choking on his coffee, red quickly spreading across his face. Lucy sighed at him from across the table and okay, maybe he could have tried to be more subtle than an anvil to the head. 

“I don’t get it” Ian disrupted his thoughts with the frustration in his voice. 

“Get what exactly?” Lucy asked. 

“This. All of this. You shouldn’t even want me. And now you’re blatantly telling me it’s okay that my boyfriend stays whenever he wants? How are you possibly okay with any of this?” Ian asked, confusion swirling in green eyes. 

“Ian, honey, you are family. Maybe we didn’t know you existed for most of your life but of course we’d want you. And Mickey makes you happy. If he’s the part of home that you need to make this better, then we’re okay with it” Lucy answers kindly. 

Except Clayton knows that kindness is not the easiest thing for a south sider to accept. They need a touch of reality for things to make sense and kindness is not reality in their mind. 

“You know when I found out I had a son that was raised by Frank of all people, I was expecting at the very least either an addiction to something or a talent for scamming people out of their money . Of course I didn’t know you were raised by Fiona without the influence of Frank or Monica and I didn’t know a girl barely older than her siblings could do such a good job. But Ian, if what I need to worry about is you dating Terry’s closeted gay son and the hopefully very distant but unfortunately real possibility of you being killed for it, I think i’ll take that” Clayton answered honestly, meeting his son’s gaze straight on. 

Ian stared at him for a long moment, processing the words before suddenly bursting out laughing. 

“I’m starting to think there’s a story with you and Terry that you’re not sharing” Ian grinned. 

“He went to middle school” Clayton dead panned, getting another chuckle out of his son. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, Ian finishing the rest of his coffee wordlessly before depositing the mug into the sink and turning back around. 

“Well, I’ve got a long day. Day care, store, Liam’s clinic, whatever Mandy and Lip need me for now. Should be back around six though, promised Jake we’d watch the iron man movie that’s on tv tonight” 

Ian’s words were casual but neither parent in the room missed the smile that clearly pointed out that this was the teenagers white flag. If they were willing to work with his choices, he was going to try work with theirs and that started with actually letting them know what he was doing with his day. 

“Well get going then” Lucy shooed, standing up to get the promised breakfast ready. Ian nodded with a smile, only to pause at the doorway again. 

“Thanks. I didn't think anyone would be okay with me and Mickey. Lip isn't and even Mickey isn't sometimes and no one else knows, so it’s... it’s nice” 

Clayton could only smile at the disappearing form of his oldest son and finish his own coffee. His week was definitely starting out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please do leave kudos or comments!! It would totally make my day! xx


	15. Chapter 14

Mickey was sitting at the front porch of the Milkovich house, rubbing his temples and cursing his brothers. He didn’t know where they had fucked off to but it was collection day and he was the only one there. 

Secretly, Mickey knew the real reason he was so pissed off was because the longer they took to show up, the later it would get to finish the job and he really did not want to be banging doors in the middle of the night when he could be in bed. 

Not that it ever mattered before what time they went on a run, but now bed meant Gallagher, so it really fucking mattered that he get to it. 

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe how any of this was real though. Not a lot had changed in his life, he did drug runs with his brothers and dealt with weapons for his father and worked at the store for the probation skank that was still on his ass for whatever fucking reason. 

On paper that was his life. In reality though, he woke up surrounded by warmth, got kissed good morning, got a good cup of coffee, got the train back to the south side and dealt with stupid shit for his family. 

He went to the store where that little bubble world with gallagher popped up again, then the shift would end and they’d each have something else to get to, Mickey mostly returning to his shitty life again, hanging around the house a bit and working out, annoying Mandy if she was there just so she didn’t get suspicious and then it was over. 

He’d get back on the L and head away from all the crap, back to the northside Gallagher house, where most days Ian would be home before him and then he’d have not one, but two redheads talking his ear off about shit he really didn’t care about. 

Sometimes he’d join the family for dinner or if he was late and had eaten, he’d head straight to bed. They’d have mind blowing sex and then he’d sleep like a baby, safe in Ian’s arms.

And there was a thing about sleeping with Ian’s arms draped around his waist and the younger boy’s nose pressed into his hair or the back of his neck, their legs tangled and solid warmth against his back, it was addictive. 

The first time he had woken up like that was during what Gallagher insisted was a sleepover. It was when he had known he was well and truly fucked, because you don’t wake up like that and pretend you aren’t in love. 

He remembered wishing for one brief moment that he could have this, that a miracle of some sort would happen and suddenly he’d get to keep this. 

Mickey Milkovich was not a believer of much of anything, but his half a second of wishing had somehow come true. 

He still worried about Terry and hated his shitty life, but within the four walls of the Gallagher house, he was Ian’s boyfriend. And on a closer look, it was even better because within the four walls of the bedroom they shared, it didn’t matter. 

Ian didn’t need the words or the labels to know. They didn’t talk about things anymore than they did before, but Mickey knew Ian expected him to show up every night and he would. 

Even if that meant getting his ass off the porch and finding his dumbass brothers to get this show on the road.


	16. chapter 15

It was Mickey choking on his cereal that had the other Gallaghers looking up to the sight of Ian in his new school uniform. 

“Not a fucking word Mickey” He growled in warning. 

“Not half bad Gallagher” Mickey smirked in response, Ian instantly flipping him off before stealing his coffee mug. 

“I don’t know why I can’t just go back to my school” he grumbled, reaching out to snag a bite of toast from Mickey’s plate and getting his hand swatted away for the effort. 

“Place is a shithole that’s why” Mickey answered, making Ian sigh. 

Lucy was hard pressed to keep her smile hidden, watching as both her sons looked sullen at their fate, Jacob pushing the food on his plate around while Ian walked over to grab himself some cereal and milk. The older boy seemed to pick up on his brother’s mood though.

“He does have at least one friend right?” Ian asked, voice low and suddenly standing right behind Lucy. 

“Only kid he could almost call a friend moved two months before summer started” She mouthed softly, watching as Ian walked away like the conversation hadn’t happened. 

“So Jake, you gonna show me your favorite spot in school today?” Ian asked casually settling into the seat next to the younger boy. 

“It’s nothing special, i’m mostly at the steps outside the library” Jacob shrugged. 

“You hang out outside the library? Seriously kid? You’re worse than this guy and his extra classes” Mickey complained, earning himself a glare from Ian. 

“First, fuck you. Second, you ever think about how maybe it’s just peaceful outside the library cuz the assholes never bother going there? And third, my extra classes were at least better than voluntarily getting thrown in juvie!” he argued.

“You’re hiding from assholes?” Mickey questioned Jacob, easily cutting out the bullshit and spotting the problem.

“Thanks for listening Mick” Ian began sarcastically “But I mentioned them remember?” 

The older couple in the room had to suppress their smiles as they listened to the entertaining exchange between Ian and Mickey, noticing how it seemed to get Jacob to smile like Ian intended. 

“Don’t always remember all the shit you say” Mickey shrugged, Ian already giving him the that’s-fucking-bullshit-and-you-know-it look. “And if you idiots go around looking like lost fucking puppies, you’re gonna have more than one hit coming” 

“Ignore him Jake. He is just grumpy he likes redheads” Ian says all too pointedly. 

“Oh? Now you think I like you?” Mickey arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who simply smiled that smug little smile.

“And Jake, you know what? This year will be better. I promise” Ian continued, taking his own advice and ignoring Mickey..

“How the fuck can you do that?” The brunet demands, rolling his eyes. 

“What? I’m not saying shit won’t happen, just that he won’t be alone through it” The other boy answered all too earnestly.

“Of course you would say something like that” Mickey groaned “Jesus christ, teach him to handle himself instead of treating him like a fucking five year old.”

“This coming from the guy that always has his brothers at his back” Ian countered. 

“Whatever man, at least they’ve never taken a beatdown for me” Mickey shot back.

“Lip’s an overprotective asshole alright?” Ian says with obvious fondness before adding “Besides if you’d shown up alone, I could have taken you” 

“Like hell you could have tough guy” Mickey scoffed. 

“Let’s say we really don’t want to find out and you boys need to hurry up or we’re going to be late.” Clayton finally interrupted, folding up his paper before glancing at his son’s boyfriend “Mickey you too if want to be dropped off at the L”

“Fuck no” Mickey answered while Ian snickered around his food. 

That was followed by a few minutes of silence, the two older boys finishing their breakfast while Jacob gave up on his. The Milkovich saw him push away his almost untouched plate and rolled his eyes.

“Look kid. You don’t gotta throw a punch or whatever but next time they try to spill a drink or do stupid shit, at least pretend you don’t give a fuck. You don’t let people fuck you over and enjoy it too, you’re better than that” He informed, getting out of his seat as he spoke; Jacob staring after him, still surprised that Mickey cared at all. 

“That would be a start. Just get creative so they realise that no one fucks with the Gallaghers yeah?” Ian added, ruffling up the younger boy’s hair as he followed after his boyfriend. 

“No one fucks wit the Gallaghers huh?” Mickey asked, remembering the words from the day he had been shot a second time. “That what you tell Debbie before she half drowned the other girl?” 

“Not me. Fiona. She’s said that to all of us at some point. Except Carl I guess. But he’s the bully so he doesn’t really need to hear it” Ian shrugged.

Lucy and Clayton both paid attention to the words, already having guessed it was something Ian had been taught and in a way glad Jacob was learning it too. The kid needed to survive school life afterall. Mickey however disregarded the saying easily.

“Whole family of too much bullshit man” He concluded.

“What? It’s true. You don’t piss off a Milkovich unless you wanna die. You don’t fuck with a Gallagher unless you’re really fucking dumb” Ian recited almost nonchalantly. 

“You spend your days pissing off Milkovich’s, what’s that say firecrotch?” The older boy teased, turning around and getting blocked between Ian and the counter. 

“Means i’m really fucking lucky” Ian smiled, leaning forward for a kiss. 

The rest of the family watched with surprise as Mickey shoved Ian away, a quick shout of ‘what the fuck’ following the action. It didn’t seem to bother the redhead though, he just waited, glancing once towards the table and back at Mickey before the Milkovich glanced over as well. Whatever he noticed on their faces, he sighed and turned back around, yanking Ian down and kissing him softly. 

“You’ll be fine” Mickey reassured, before pushing Ian away a second time “Now fuck off asshole”


	17. Chapter 16

Ian found himself knocking at the door of his guidance counsellors office, the word J.Henning engraved into a little sign board outside. He glanced once towards Jacob rounding the corner, internally glad the kid had shown him the place, because this school was large. 

The only thing that made him feel good since he walked in was the knowledge that he would definitely be able to scale the high walls that fenced this place without too much trouble. 

“Mr. Gallagher right?” The woman greeted, smile already in place as she opened the door to wave him in. 

He managed a nod as he followed her in, eyes scanning the many pamphlets on her desk and the walls that on three sides was filled with trophies and accolades the school had won while the other was reserved for a fancy degree the woman had gotten. 

“Welcome to St.Andrews Ian, i’m Jennifer Henning. As you can see, i’ll be your guidance counsellor for the time you are here and i’m going to let you know right from the start that my door is always open to you for whatever assistance you might need.”

It was evidently a well practiced speech and Ian found himself giving a polite nod even as he took the seat across her. 

“Well then, why don’t we talk about you a little before we get started?” She asked. When Ian quirked an eyebrow, she added “I know Jacob for a few years now, but I didn’t know he had a brother. what made you transfer here Ian?” 

“Jacob didn’t know he had a brother. I moved in with my biological father two weeks ago” Ian answered bluntly. 

“You were raised by your mother then?” She enquired, smile still firmly in place. 

“Sister.” Ian corrected. 

“Right, any other siblings you might have that I don’t know about?” She tried to tease. 

“Five actually” he answered dryly. 

“Oh” It seemed to surprise her, but not enough to move away from the topic “All of you were raised by your sister then?” 

Ian gave her a simple nod, not ready to elaborate and once Jennifer picked up on it, she seemed willing to move on. 

“Alright Ian, have you thought of your future? Do you have any plans?” She questioned. 

“I want to be an officer. Go to West point” he answered promptly. 

“That a long time dream of yours?” She smiled, even as she finally opened his transcript files. 

“Only dream actually” Ian volunteered. 

“Then we know what we’re working towards.” She began, before pausing on something in his file and adding “Or what you’ve already been working for I should say” 

“You were recently promoted to colonel in the JROTC? You have an expert marksmanship badge, a cadet achievement, physical fitness and rifle team ribbon. A black belt in karate but from what I can see here, you haven’t participated in any state championships yet and you have a 5:23 minute mile that won you the gold last semester” Jennifer beamed and Ian couldn’t help but relax a little.

“That’s impressive. If you’re interested in continuing all that, then the track team, JROTC and maybe even the NRA seem to be in order. You can also talk to the coach about trying for the Fonesca cup this year.” She offered. 

Ian definitely knew of the NRA and was more than willing to participate in an actual karate championship as he readily let her know. 

“Great. And you’ve also been working on extra credits through summer? You’re ahead in english and history, physics seems to be dragging you down along with math though. We can work on that this first semester” She continued, Ian immediately agreeing again. 

“Outside of the sports field though, your extra curriculars seem to be a bit lacking. It’s always good to have more on your CV, helps you win scholarships in college and maybe even school, so you should probably -” She began when he cut across. 

“I can win scholarships here?” he checked, that being the best news he had heard yet. 

“Do you want to apply for one?” She asked with a smile. 

“Can I?” He wondered, praying that he could get into this place himself without Clayton paying for him. 

“With that record? A sports scholarship shouldn’t be a problem” She promised. “There aren’t many applicants usually, but why don’t you tell me why you want one? Your parents seem willing to pay” 

Ian avoided her gaze for a moment, gathering up both the words and the resolve before looking back up at her. 

“You can already see that I grew up in the south side. And I told you I have five other siblings. I’m the third child and uh me and my older brother Lip, we mostly help Fiona with the kids and putting food on the table and keeping a roof overhead. That means i’m used to surviving on very little. Clayton and his family are nice but this whole thing? The fancy school and the suburban life, that’s not me. I don’t want it to be either. I don’t want things handed to me, so If I can make my own way through here, i’d like to do it.” He admitted honestly, so much for not sharing though. 

Jennifer seemed to study him for a long moment and he kept the gaze no problem, mind already set on doing whatever it takes to get the scholarship he hadn’t even known he wanted. 

“I can tell you’re going to be a real asset to our school already” She finally smiled “You can collect the application from me this evening and you’ll need to write an essay elaborating on what you told me and why you need this. I’ll help you with that once you have a rough draft of course and i’ll set up a meeting with the head of our sports education department Mr. Drowley for tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, I promise i’ll do my best” Ian smiled, day suddenly seeming so much better. 

“And Ian, apart from the sports clubs, I’d advise you to join something else at the earliest as well. How about the drama club? English seems to be your best subject?” She asked, already handing him a pamphlet with a list of school clubs. 

“Uh no thanks, stage isn’t my thing” Ian turned down the drama club immediately but his eyes caught something else “LGBT?” 

“Are you a supporter or are you not heterosexual?” She asked mildly. 

“I’m gay” He answered directly. 

“Well then maybe you can find your way to the club by the end of the day. And you can hold on to the pamphlet until you find something else on it that interests you as well. A hobby that’s a little diverse can help” She insisted. 

Ian gave her a nod, eyes scanning the paper again before returning to her. The rest of the meeting went by quickly as he received his timetables and a map of the school so he could find his way to classes. 

Though the only thing he was sure he was going to be finding his way to was back to her office. He needed the damn scholarship.


	18. chapter 17

After the exciting start, his day went back to being a little boring. He was caught up trying to find the right classes and every new teacher made him introduce himself to the class, announcing his status as the new kid over and over. 

Most people in his classes were too enveloped in the joy of meeting their friends after a long summer away and paid him no mind, though he did notice the seniors from the mall eyeing him once. 

Still, the day hadn’t been terrible but Ian was still more than willing to get out of the campus and on to the L so he could head back to the south side. He had a shift at Kash and Grab with Mickey after all. 

His mind was already miles away from the northside that he hadn’t expected to be splashed with kool aid the minute he opened his locker. He saw the color mostly spill on his uniform, already staining the new cloth and he barely managed to hold in the curses. 

One glance around the corridor and he knew he was the centre of their attention, all of them waiting for his reaction. Well, no need to miss a chance to disappoint them, he figured before shrugging and rolling his eyes dramatically.

He turned to face the crowd, fingers already working on removing his tie. He gave the stunned audience a very effective strip show as he quickly shrugged off his blazer and the white uniform shirt. 

He took a minute to flex his bare muscles before turning back to dig a t-shirt he had stashed in there so he could change before work. Once he had pulled it on and grabbed his things, he stepped away from the puddle and slammed his locker shut. 

There was still silence around the corridor and he caught a teacher or two at the corner, not that he cared about them right then. He simply gave the hallway a middle finger salute before raising the same finger in the air, flipping them off one more time before wordlessly heading towards the exit. 

He had better things to do than deal with fucking five year old pranks. After growing up with Carl, they’d need to work harder to impress him.

*  
Mandy was in hysterics as she sat at the Gallagher kitchen table with the laptop she had borrowed from Debbie. 

She had had a bad day with Karen Jackson back in school but she had found her way to the store Ian worked at earlier in the evening. Mostly she had bitched about the blonde and then at him for abandoning her in the shithole before demanding details about his new school. 

It was safe to say she had already heard everything about everything, including the new essay Ian was already working on to get a scholarship. She knew he wanted it to be a secret and since no one except her asshole of a brother had been in the shop then, Mandy knew it would remain that way. Mickey didn’t care and she wouldn’t share. 

Well she didn’t share Ian’s secrets. But this was pure gold and it was him that sent her the youtube link anyway, so she wasn’t going to miss the chance to show his family. 

Helpfully, she placed the laptop right in Fiona’s face, grinning widely as she pressed play. The eldest Gallagher had been about to complain before she spotted Ian on the screen and quickly shut up. 

By the time he walked away, flipping the room off as he went, all the Gallaghers had gathered around. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t hit anybody” Carl sounded disappointed. 

“Think he did way better than that champ” Lip smiled, evidently proud of his little brother. 

And Mandy was too. She knew Ian could do the passive aggressive bullshit well, that he only resorted to actual fighting if he had to and she’d seen him piss Lip off without a word more times than she could count. 

Ian Gallagher was going to kick some northside ass. She knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Ian's first day of school?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I would love to hear from you! Over here or on my tumblr (same name). 
> 
> I really do hope you'd stick with the story till the end!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ kudos! They really do make my day!!


End file.
